Meet Me In The Dark
by PhoenixNaye
Summary: Izaya hadn't planned to meet Shizuo after finishing his late night errands, he hadn't planned on being overcome with a strange emotion either. But tonight, on a bench in the middle of the park he and Shizuo would share a moment that might just be continued on until day break. Drabble


**Hello. I'm back for today I guess. Kinda tired so just go ahead and read whats below :**

Two dark figures stood in an alleyway out of sight. It was probably going on midnight by how dark the sky had gotten. A short black haired male with red piercing eyes leaned against a worn down brick wall, his fur coat keeping him warm and protected from the chilly night air.

The other figure was a tall middle aged man with shaggy brown hair. Dark hazel eyes shifted from left to right, clearly nervous. Scared. But he had reason to be. He was standing across from Izaya Orihara. The infamous informant of Shinjuku.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." The informant's voice drew out like an amused child, his hands dipping into his coat pockets and the man visibly stiffened. "Tell the wife I said Hi hm?"

"Y-yes, I'll b-be sure to. Good night." Turning quickly to get away, practically running out of the ally.

A metallic click sounded through the air, much like a flick blade that was Izayas known weapon of choice.

Izaya smiled at the weird gurgled scream that passed through the man's lips as he jumped behind a dumpster.

Snorting at the frightened man, he made his way into the streets of Ikebukuro. He was tired after such a long day. And bored. Very, very bored.

"Where's Shizu-chan?" He whined, ignoring the looks he received as he began skipping down the sidewalk.

He hadn't seen Shizuo all day, even though he knew the man was somewhere with Tom. He wasn't sure why he had been ignored but he knew it pissed him off a little more than it should.

Passing the park he decided to swing for a while. No one was there as he scanned the area, and it had an eerie feel as he came to a stop in front of the swings. The trees were spread out at random places in the park casting shadows all around but the moonlight pushed some of the darkness away.

Stepping up onto the seat of the swing, standing at his full height and making sure his hands were secure before he began pushing his legs down on the swings seat to move forward. Knuckles turning white with the grip he had on the chains.1

Letting out a happy sigh as the wind hit his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned back as far as he could before opening his eyes again. He looked to the sky as it became closer, almost swallowing him whole.

"So many stars the city must be sleeping." He mused quietly to himself, his voice carried across the silent park.

The city truly was sleeping. He had barely seen anyone on his way and most stores had already closed, the nightlife of the city seemed quieter than usual.

His mind wandered back to his last client, who had been selling information on some new gang trying to rise up. Izaya was sure the man was lying; he probably just needed the money.

"Humans can be so weird sometimes." He didn't mind talking to himself when he was alone and no one could turn his thoughts on him.

After a while his head started to feel a little dizzy, hopping off he stood clenching and unclenching his fist to get back the feeling in them. Looking around his eyes locked onto something he hadn't notice before. Blond hair.

A confused noise left his throat as he walked over to whoever was on the bench.

As he got closer and the moon shed some light on the sleeping figure he could see a long leg resting on the armrest of the bench. He hovered over the back of the bench, studying the man's face before crossing his arms on top of the bench and lying his head down on his arms as a makeshift pillow.

"Shizu-chan." The name fell off his lips as if he were relieved, which in a way he was.

The body was sprawled out on the bench. One arm hanging over, touching the ground, and the other resting across his chest. The leg closest to Izaya was over the armrest and the other hung over the side much like his arm.

It looked semi-comfortable but Izaya didn't understand why the other was here. Is he dead? Did he pass out here? Was he kicked out of his apartment?

Izaya let the scene play in his mind.

Shizuo throwing a TV through the wall because some program upset him, scaring his neighbors to the point of screaming. The landlord pointing to the door, silently telling him to leave.

Izaya wondered if the landlord would yell at Shizuo but shook the thought out of his mind.

No one was brave enough to shout at the beast.

Well almost everyone. Izaya was an exception. He did what he wanted, no matter how angry Shizuo got with him. That's how he lived life and he wasn't planning on changing that in fear of a vending machine soaring through the air.

Which is why his next course of action didn't take more than a few seconds to debate. Normal people wouldn't have even thought to do this let alone go through with it, but Izaya Orihara was not a normal being.

Putting all his weight onto his left wrist and pushing himself into a one-handed hand stand on the back of the bench, twisting his body just right as it folded to land on Shizuo. Straightening himself out until he was standing up tall. His hands up and opened wide as if there were an audience to applaud his brave stunt.

Looking down to see if there was a change he brought his hands to his sides. Digging the heels of his shoes as hard as he could into Shizuos stomach waiting for some reaction.

Nothing.

Giving a little hop, he repeated his previously action but just as before the bodyguard didn't move.

"You sure are a heavy sleeping Shizuo-chan."

Little did he know, Shizuo was very much awake and not only was he remaining calm but he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

But Izaya didn't think anything of the possibility of Shizuo setting him up. Instead he started jumping up and down, giggling like a child on his birthday.

Shizuo however, was not. He was beyond pissed and this seemed like the perfect moment to strike and finally take the revenge he deserved.

Enraged brown eyes snapped open, rage rolling off his body in thick waves and if Izaya wasn't so busy with his demented entertainment he would have noticed.

Shizuo had smelled Izaya enter the park, but he had stayed calm hopping to ignore the other and get home without destroying anything. So he tried to go back to sleep but not even five minutes into his slumber he felt something on top of him and a stench wafted in his nose much closer than it had ever been before.

Shizuo glared at the bouncing flea but right as he made a move, he spoke.

"Ahh~ That was so fun!" He squeaked coming to a stop. Lifting one foot and dangling it over the side, ready to jump down and head home, but just as his body leaned forward a hand wrapped itself around his ankle.

A wicked grin spread across Shizuos face when he felt the flea's body tense under his touch. Their eyes met and everything seemed to stand still.

The calm before the storm.

Shizuo glared, tightening his grip around the other. Izayas face toke on a pink tint, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

"S-shizu-chan w-what are you doing here?" Izaya fought to stay calm, trying to gain control of the situation.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the blush but didn't comment on it.

"What have I told you about coming back to Ikebukuro?" His voice frighteningly calm and his grip tightening as each word left his lips.

"And when did I start taking orders from you hmm?" His face remained calm and to further his nonchalant attitude he shove his hands in his pocket, looking above Shizuo as if he didn't care about their situation.

"Why the fuck are you jumping on me?!" He screamed, sitting up and reaching his hand forward to catch Izayas collar, as the informant tripped over his sudden movement. Pulling him down as he released Izayas ankle.

Izaya tried to pull back but Shizuo just tugged harder resulting in Izaya lying on top of him.

Lips touched. Eyes widen. Sparks flew.

Neither moved, not exactly sure what to do in a situation like this. Shizuo was too busy wondering how someone like Izaya could have such soft lips yet taste so bittersweet. Izaya was fighting to keep his eyes open. He had never been this close to someone in fear of putting one above all others but he surprised himself with how much he wanted to push back against the other.

So he did.

Giving into the kiss, he let his eyes slide shut and his hands fisted Shizuos vest. Letting a small humming sound out as he molded his body against the other.

Staring in shock at his enemy, whose dazed eyes had just closed and he felt pressure that shouldn't be there, against his lips. Not knowing what to do he just stayed still until Izaya finally pulled back. His eyes remained close before slowly opening and a visible blush spread across the informant's cheeks as he licked his bottom lip.

Something about that look took over Shizuos mind and he pulled Izaya back against him. Their teeth clicked and blood could be tasted along with their own unique taste, but they didn't let it stop them. Tongues met in the air, swirling around the other and hands were everywhere trying to pull the other closer.

They broke apart a couple times for air but slammed back into each other, drowning in the others taste. Shizuo hands gripped the informant's rear, grinding their groins together, while Izaya had his own hands under Shizuos shirt feeling the toned skin.

Shizuo pushed one hand into the tight jeans to feel Izaya even more, cupping the round flesh and giving it a tight squeeze. A groan left Izayas throat as his ass was man-handled, digging his nails into Shizuo as he ground against the other.

The air was heated around them and their bodies only became more entangled.

A loud ringing and a small vibration brought them out of their stupor. Izaya flipped his phone open to answer the call quickly.

"Hel-" Shizuos hand curled around the expensive looking phone crushing it in his tight grip before, shaking the result onto the ground. "That was uncalled for."

"Don't answer your phone when I'm with you." Izaya smirked at the response but couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the possessiveness in Shizuos voice.

Leaning back down, he touched their lips together gently. Shizuos arms wrapping around Izaya and holding him close, worried Izaya would run away. Izaya rested his cheek against Shizuos head as the other nuzzled into his neck.

"This is weird."

"Yeah." Shizuo sighed out.

Izaya started chuckling at the irony of the situation which soon turned into laughter that wracked his body. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh to.

They pulled back and stared into the others eyes as the laughter slowly dwindled. Crimson orbs stared into brown before their lips met again in a quick peck.

This wasn't love they knew that. But it wasn't lust either, it was something else.

"Come to my place?"

"Ok."

* * *

I like this story, its not to bad but as I was editing it I didn't know I put a full on grope session in there. Shocked me a bit.

1) Izaya is standing up in the swing while swinging.

Ja Ne~


End file.
